Pecking Orders and Obvious Conclusions
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Preparations and Questions. The day after their first full moon - and first shift - Lois and Wesley are shocked to find out that Chloe thinks they are mates. Chloe is shocked to find out that they are so clueless. And there *might* be a slight chance of Scoobies on the horizon. 4SHOT
1. The Turning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to: Preparations and Questions… **but** can be read without it with the knowledge that **(1)** Chloe and Lois were recently infected with lycantrophy, and **(2)** Wesley - who was there when it happened - decided to stick around and help them with the transition.

* * *

"Wow," Chloe whispered, leaning forwards and gazing at the video playing before their very eyes. "I know I lived through it...yet somehow watching it happen like this makes it more _real_ somehow."

Lois didn't really know what to say as she watched, transfixed. She'd known that she'd become a werewolf, one like the others that'd attacked and nearly killed her cousin, Wesley, and herself, but seeing it happen was like a kick in the face. She cringed, glad that during last night, her first full moon, she'd blacked out. The screaming coming from her as her body went through the change was nauseating… as was seeing herself in that half humanoid, half _something else_ state once it was done. She'd growled and snarled and sniffed and clawed at the walls, at the boulder, scenting Wesley outside and probably realizing he was fresh meat-because she'd seemed intent on trying to get the boulder out of the way so she could get at him.

The transformed version of herself was so intent on getting the boulder out of the way that she didn't even react to the still human Chloe, not even when the change finally hit the blonde and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony. But unlike Lois' shift, Chloe's was slower, bones visibly breaking and realigning.

Lois felt sick to her stomach as she watched.

Chloe was deathly silent as well as she watched herself on the video collapsing on the ground as a wave of heat so strong it blurred her whole body from the camera rushed over her, and when it was gone so was her human skin and body. Instead, a white wolf lay panting on the ground.

"See!" Chloe pointed to the image of the canine whimpering on the ground. "I told you! I _told_ you! I was a _real_ wolf! Only cooler!"

"But that's _impossible,_ " Wesley whispered, leaning over both girls' shoulders. "I've never heard of werewolves who turn into _wolves_ in the full moon. It's always a mixture of wolf and human!" His gaze then went to Chloe. "I've also never heard of a werewolf who actually retained its human mind during the shift...or memory of the shift once it was over."

"And yet I am a contradiction to said facts," Chloe drawled, and then her eyes narrowed. "Watch."

-v-v-v-v-

 _The transformed Lois was actually starting to make the boulder move._

 _The wolf Chloe sprung up to her feet and snarled at Lois, growling, the hair on her back standing on end._

 _Lois turned towards her and snarled, before going back to her work._

 _Snarling, the white wolf threw herself at the werewolf, pushing her away and turning so that her back was to the boulder, protecting it._

 _The werewolf charged, claws growing._

 _The white wolf held her ground until the last minute, jumping at the werewolf._

 _The two fought viciously, biting and clawing at each other, trying to pin the other down, vying for dominance._

 _Both were bleeding and very hurt, having different sorts of advantages over the other and yet other weaknesses as well._

 _Finally, the white wolf pinned the werewolf under her, showing her teeth._

 _There was a flash of defiance in the werewolf's inhumanly light eyes and the wolf caught it, snarling threateningly._

 _The werewolf finally sighed and bared her neck in a sign of submission._

 _The white wolf brought her teeth down to that neck and closed her mouth over it, teeth pressing against skin and yet not hurting, asserting her dominance as alpha._

 _And then she pulled away, and the werewolf stood, sending the boulder a look._

 _The white wolf snarled._

 _The werewolf huffed but looked away, and for the rest of the night didn't go near the boulder._

-v-v-v-v-

"What-?" Lois turned to her cousin. "What was _that_?"

Wesley eyed Chloe in surprise as well. "That was incredibly smart of you...and yet _foolish_ at the same time."

"I was thinking the same thing." The blonde smiled wryly. "It could have easily gone the other way and she'd have not only won position as alpha female, but she could have ripped me apart for trying to keep her from you."

"Exactly." Wesley frowned.

Lois looked between them, eyes narrowed, realizing that she wasn't getting what they were talking about. "I don't get it. Alpha female?"

"You know...its in Wesley's books on werewolves and wolves in general?" Chloe asked, as if she thought Lois had actually touched those huge, moldy books. "In wolf packs there is an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female, and together they rule over their pack. I realized that you were scenting Wesley and trying to get at him, and I wasn't sure if when you got loose you'd jump him or kill him, and even if you didn't kill Wesley you might go after other people, and if you hurt anyone, especially Wesley, you'd never forgive yourself." The blonde scratched her cheek, clearly uncomfortable. "So I remembered what I studied in Wesley's books and knew that we'd just turned, so dominance hadn't been established as yet, or a pecking order, if you want to call it that. And if by some miracle I could win the fight, then you'd have to listen to me. Or, well, I hoped you would-considering we're not exactly the _same_ type of wolf I wasn't sure it would work."

"And yet you risked it?" Lois snapped, pissed off. She could have killed her baby cousin last night!

Chloe bit her bottom lip, looking so _young_. "Lois, if you'd hurt Wesley you wouldn't want to live anymore. You'd call yourself a monster, and you'd ask me to put a silver bullet into your heart and forehead." She looked away. "I'm not prepared to do that."

Lois sighed and reached over, hugging her baby cousin to her.

Chloe breathed in her scent, an act Lois was recognizing as a canine way of comforting ones' self.

The brunette pressed a kiss to Chloe's hair and looked up at Wesley, who was smiling down at the two of them.

"You guys are my pack now," Chloe murmured, voice slightly distorted by Lois' jacket. "I'm going to protect the both of you."

It nearly broke Lois' heart to hear that.

Wesley smiled and ruffled the top of Chloe's hair. "You're not my alpha Little Lady, I'm not a wolf thus I'm not pack. So you don't have to worry too much about me, okay? I can take care of myself."

"You're Lois' mate, makes you part of my pack," Chloe grumbled.

Suddenly Lois and Wesley pulled away, eyes wide and confused.

"What?" Lois squeaked.

"I beg your pardon?" Wesley pushed his glasses higher up his nose, eyes widening.

"Oh come _on_!" The blonde exclaimed, looking shocked. "You're telling me you two haven't figured it out _yet_? _Seriously?_ Even with all the hints I've been dropping?" She looked between them. "I can't believe it. _You're_ the adults here, you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"You think Wesley's my _mate_?" Lois whispered, something warming in her stomach at the thought.

"Whatever would give you that belief?" Wesley sputtered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous." She pushed to her feet and shook her head. "Has _no one_ read Wesley's books other than me? Especially the sections on werewolf or wolf mating rituals, courtships?"

"I remember skimming over the information briefly in the Academy, but I don't remember what it said," Wesley replied truthfully. "It really wasn't of any interest to me other than to continue at the top of my class."

Lois smiled sheepishly at her cousin as she gave her own answer to the question posted. "You _know_ I don't read books."

Extreme exasperation filled Chloe's face, her eyes flashing wolf gold.

Wesley and Lois exchanged looks at that.

From the look the ex Watcher was giving her, Lois could tell that that wasn't normal in a lycanthrope either.

"Ever since you turned you've been nose-open for Wesley." Chloe pointed to Lois, eyes narrowed. "You always know where he is, his scent comforts you whenever you're anxious or depressed...you're insanely jealous if any girls shows him any attention."

Wesley blinked, turning to look at Lois in shock.

Lois just fought against her blush.

"There are other signs, of course, but the ones I just named are the ones you display more prominently. I've been keeping a log of everything and believe me, the facts all back me on this." The blonde raised her chin, eyes defying them to challenge her on her deductions. "You two are mates, thus you're both in my pack, like it or not. Now as Alpha I exercise my right to order you two to talk about this and forbid you from being so incredibly blind to obvious facts. It's embarrassing."

Wesley cleared his throat. "I think your Alpha position in the 'pack' only really applies to when you're in wolf form and so you can't make us-."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, a little growl echoing in her throat and escaping her lips as she snapped her teeth at them, eyes flashing gold once more.

Wesley's eyes widened as he hurriedly pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Or not."

"You two, talk this over, _now_." Chloe motioned between the two of them. "I have to go help Clark prepare for his date with Lana so my mood is _not_ the best right now so _don't push it_."

Wesley opened his mouth.

" _I know I know_ ," Chloe interrupted. "Werewolves turn the three nights of the full moon. I'll meet you two at the Kawatche caves later. _I'm_ not the one who needs brushing up on lycanthropic lore! So, excuse me, but I have to go help my crush mentally prepare for his date with his dream girl." With that the teenager shook her head at them and marched out of the house, muttering: "Of _course_ the only one I actually _want_ this stupid lure to work on is immune to it!"

Lois watched her cousin go, suddenly unable to look at Wesley.

Mate?

Seriously?

She could feel a blush climbing up her neck and she hated it.

Lois Lane didn't blush dammit!

Wesley cleared his throat. "We should probably address the accusation over a spot of tea."

"Tea, right." Lois nodded, numbly, waiting until he'd escaped to the kitchen to prepare said tea to finally bring her hands to her burning face.

* * *

"You know, I'm all for road trips, but there's only so many "World's Biggest" you can pass by before you start to wonder if that's the best we can actually offer: bigger," Buffy muttered as she peered at the sign which boasted of having the world's largest jigsaw puzzle or something like that. She'd honestly not even taken the time to actually read what the sign had said. "I'm too young for an existential crisis."

"Buffster is right, G-man," Xander yawned from the back seat. "We're going to _go insane_ of boredom before this monster kills us. Right, Wills?"

Willow glanced up from the book she was nose-deep in. "I'm, uh, actually ok."

" _Et tu, Brutus_?" Xander shook his head at his best friend.

"Well, considering we have a _demon_ after us whose sole desire is to destroy you three I'd think you'd be _relieved_ for some boredom," Giles informed them huffily from the driver's seat.

"I'm the Slayer," Buffy responded with a pout. "I should be hunting this thing down, not running away from it."

"It can't be killed by "any weapon made"," Willow pipped up from the back. "Not even, like, any weapon made by _man_ , but, like, _made_. You've also broken its neck, decapitated it, and set it on fire… none of those things worked. It just keeps healing itself back up." She made a face. "That sort of self-healing limits your options, you know?"

Buffy pouted. "I'm good at improv. I'll think of something else."

Willow opened her mouth, closed it, and then stuck her nose back in the book.

Xander pouted at her and turned his attention to the road once more. "Can we stop soon? I need to drain the pipes, if you know what I mean."

"Use the side of the road," Giles muttered.

" _Giles_! That's public indecency!" Xander exclaimed in scandal. "I'm surprised you and your British Sensibilities would suggest such a thing!"

"I could also use the little girl's room," Buffy announced as she raised her hand. "And I am _not_ using the side of the road."

"Umm… I'm also kinda hungry," Willow spoke from behind her book.

"See, G-man?" Xander slapped the back of Giles' seat. "We need a pitstop, like, pronto."

Sighing, Giles turned to see the sign they were passing. "They should probably have a diner or something of the sort where all our needs can be met."

"At least _they_ aren't boasting that they've got the biggest something or the other!" Xander declared happily as he turned back to peer at the sign as they passed it. "They _are_ the meteor capital of the world though."

"You are now entering Smallville," Buffy muttered under her breath with a pout. "Smallville, huh?" She groaned. "I'm going to die of boredom way before that demon gets to me, aren't I?"

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to: Preparations and Questions.

2/4

* * *

There was silence as Lois and Wesley sat in the living room, nursing cups of tea which had been amply spiked with the alcohol that would give them courage for this conversation. Usually Lois didn't have a problem talking with Wesley, she'd even found herself able to talk to him about things she couldn't talk to Chloe about, and so this was extremely awkward right now. The brunette kept stealing glances at Wesley whenever he wasn't stealing glances at her and it was a total dance of cowardice. It annoyed her because she wasn't like this. She was the Take-Charge Queen who never faltered or backtracked or questioned herself. And yet with Wesley she did...because she didn't want to ruin the strong...thing...they'd cultivated during this short amount of time.

That in itself made her pause and think.

Lois Lane didn't stop and rely on guys. She was a take-charge, in the face of danger, do everything yourself...kinda girl. She always had been thanks the General's upbringing, and yet with Wesley she allowed him to take center stage, listened (mostly) to what he had to say, and trusted him explicitly. She found her gaze going towards him, searching him out, always needing to know where he was and what he was doing...that he was fine. His touch and scent calmed her when nothing else did, and whenever any of the girls in the shop flirted with him, causing him to become awkward and flustered, she wanted to wolf out and slaughter them...

The brunette froze, going over all of those symptoms...realizing that she could understand how Chloe could come to the conclusion that Wesley was Lois' mate.

Now that _Lois_ thought about it, a tiny doubt was beginning to bloom inside of her as well.

She chanced a peek up at Wesley and found him quickly glancing back down at his glass.

This was beginning to annoy her, and she frowned, putting her glass on the coffee table between them before clearing her throat, drawing his attention. "So, you might be my mate."

He pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "J-just because Chloe thinks-."

"No, has nothing to do with that," Lois replied, rubbing her hands over her jeans covered thighs. "Usually I'm sharper than her when it comes to sexual tension, but I think this whole werewolf situation and worrying over Chloe's lure and the trouble it's been causing for her...I think it kept me too distracted to really sit down and think about a couple of things. If _Chloe_ noticed it before me, it just goes to show how preoccupied I was because when it comes to matters of the heart and attraction, my baby cuz can be _really_ dense."

Wesley blinked, opening and closing his mouth multiple times, seeming unable to think of something to say.

"I'm not saying you have to be my boyfriend or anything," Lois hurried to assure him. "But I've watched enough werewolf series and movies to realize that Chloe mightn't be too off on her observation."

"H-How so?" Wesley cleared his throat.

"Well, she was right when she said I'm nose-open for you," Lois admitted with a little shrug. "And even though you stutter and stammer and ramble all the time and I'm usually hella annoyed with that sort of thing I think it's _cute_ when you do it."

" _Cute_?" Wesley cried in horror. "Madam, I am a _rogue demon hunter_. I am not _cute_."

Oh god, he was so cute it was adorable.

"See what I mean?" Lois cried out in dismay. "I find that adorable."

Wesley pouted, put down his cup of tea, and stood as he stormed away.

Lois' eyes widened, shocked. Had she insulted him so badly he was leaving? "Where are you going?"

Wesley spun on his heels to face her. "Madam, there is a veritable _cornucopia_ of knowledge in my library. No doubt there are entries to do with matehood." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "You and I will study each and every passage, with a fine tooth comb if we have to. We will not sleep, not eat, not move a muscle, until we have proven - with _scientific certainty_ \- that we are mated."

Lois blinked. "You want to have a study date?"

He flushed. "In not so many words, yes."

She smiled. "Okay, sure. How many books can you possibly have on lycanthropic mating rituals anyway?"

* * *

"What's got your attention, Buffster?" Xander wanted to know as he threw himself on the seat in the diner, eyeing Buffy, who was straight eye-balling someone.

"Her." Buffy frowned as she peered at a blonde girl who appeared to be a little younger than them. "There's something wiggy about her."

"Really? Like what? It's daytime so she can't be of the Fanged variety," Xander decided as he shifted to sit next to Buffy and eye the girl as well. "She's kind of cute."

Buffy shrugged, not really paying attention to him.

"Sure, no problem Clark, I'll see you in a bit." The girl ended the phone call and sighed as she shoved her phone in her pocket. She leaned back on against the padded booth she was seated on and peered up at the ceiling. It was probably why she didn't notice the other girl coming towards her until she straddled her lap and began to kiss her, deeply.

Buffy's eyes widened.

Xander's mouth fell open. "Oh my god, Buffy. You can spidey-sense lesbians!" His dreams had come _true_! Finally! Buffy had a super-power he could use!

The girl flailed for a couple of seconds before grabbing her kisser's shoulders and shoving her onto the seat next to her. "Damn it, Dawn!" Slipping out of the booth, the girl stormed out of the diner. Or she would've if Dawn hadn't caught up to her and tried flinging herself at her, making all sorts of promises Xander had only ever heard in pornos. "I'm. Not. Interested!" The girl shook her off, sat the enamored pursuer down hard on a seat, and once more tried to get towards the door, only this time to be accosted by some other chick, who sank her hands in the girl's hair and kissed the daylights out of her.

Xander brought a hand to his heart. "This is the best day of my life."

" _Tina_!" The blonde flailed once more before pushing the girl away, finally, and with much more effort than she had the other blonde. "You all n-need to stay away from me! I mean it!"

"You heard her, slut!" Dawn snapped as she pushed Tina away.

"Don't get in our way, whore," Tina pushed Dawn right back.

And with that, a catfight broke out.

Xander _could cry_ with happiness right now.

"Can this day get any worse?" The blonde bemoaned before she slipped out of the diner.

In seconds Buffy was out after her.

Xander, hopeful Buffy had caught the kissing bug, hurried out after them.

* * *

A _ton_. That was the answer to "how many books" Wesley could "possibly have on lycanthropic mating rituals anyway?" A _ton_. A _TON_! Lois knew her horror must show on her face, because Wesley kept making tutting noises at her, but she didn't care. What could one man want with so many books on _one_ topic? "How is it that you have all of this but aren't sure whether we're mates or not?"

He flushed. "I bought in bulk, it's cheaper that way. I'll have you know that these tomes aren't something you can find on _Amazon_ , you have to know people to get these, and those people usually want to get rid of their stash as soon as possible. You might go looking for one book and coming back with ten." He shrugged. "And to answer your question, I've been a little _preoccupied_ to study." He made a face. "Plus, every time I went to pick up a book on anything related to lycanthropy Chloe always ended up being in the middle of reading that one and so would bat my hand away." He cleared his throat. "She is not to be messed with when she's in research mode. I decided it was safer to wait until she had exhausted the research material, after which I would take my time to do the same."

That was very true. No one came in between Chloe and her source of information when she set her mind to research something.

"Okay, so, explain this whole alpha thing to me." Lois sat down heavily on the seat and picked up a book at random. "What does this mean exactly? How does this change things?"

"Well, as you most probably have already guessed, the Alpha is the _boss_ , per se." He flipped through the pages of a book. "In _our_ pack it's your sixteen year old cousin." He sighed. "The only _minor_."

"Sixteen is the age of consent here," she reminded him. "So she technically…"

"She's a _child_ ," Wesley countered. "…And a child shall lead them."

"Don't make her hear you calling her that," Lois warned him.

He nodded his agreement to that. "Other than being 'the boss', so to speak, the Alpha of a werewolf pack is charged with the protection of the pack, protection even if from itself." He pushed his glasses up his nose and resolutely wouldn't look at her. "Like when she kept you from coming at me once you turned."

Lois blushed and nodded as she eyed the closest book in front of her.

"Alphas get to decide when other wolves are allowed into the pack, are usually the one who turns them, and is charged with keeping rogue wolves out of their territory."

"Their territory?" Lois picked up on that.

"Oh, yes, Smallville is Chloe's territory now," Wesley assured her as if they weren't discussing something groundbreaking. "If there isn't another werewolf in the area it is automatically her territory."

"What if there are other werewolves?" Lois wanted to know.

"There will most probably be a fight to the death between Alphas to establish dominance." Wesley snapped his book shut. "But I do not think Smallville has a resident werewolf pack. Otherwise those nomads would not have been able to do as they pleased like they did. An alpha would've run them out before they could do any damage." He cleared his throat. "You would be what is considered the beta, or second in command."

"And you?"

"I am not a werewolf," he reminded before before sighing. "Although I assume I'd be the omega of the pack." He did not look happy at that.

Lois shifted the conversation away from that and back to the reason they were surrounded by so many books. "So, matehood."

"Right, matehood," Wesley agreed. "You take that book, I'll take this. If you find anything interesting, call me over. Don't dog-ear the pages please."

Rolling her eyes, Lois got comfortable and began to read the book in front of her. To be honest she didn't get passed the first page. Instead she found her interest waning and her attention wandering over to Wesley as he found himself immersed in the "glorious written word". A smile found its way on her lips as she peered up at him. He was definitely not her usual type, but the more she knew about him, the more she liked him. And he smelt _incredible_. It was _sinful_ how good he smelt.

Her hazel gaze trailed his fingers. They were definitely the fingers of a scholar and not those of a "rogue demon hunter". She understood why he'd gone on to become the latter, but he truly was the former.

Wesley made a little sound of interest in the back of his throat as he continued to read.

Lois got more comfortable in the seat as she eyed him with a small smile.

* * *

Buffy had no idea why she felt so wiggy around the other blonde, and to be honest she hadn't even thought up an excuse for following her when she'd trailed her to the back of the diner to find her pacing back and forth, hissing under her breath.

In seconds the girl stiffened and turned to face her, eyes flashing gold, betraying the fact that Buffy had _not_ developed a lesbian-centered spidey-sense. No. This girl wasn't human. She looked younger than Buffy and the others, still a teenager, probably still in high school.

"What are you?" The girl asked as she turned to face Buffy.

"The Slayer." Buffy raised her chin.

The girl blinked. "You're not a brunette, so that makes you Buffy."

Buffy's stance faltered in her shock. "Wait… you know who I am?"

"We have a friend in common," the girl responded. "Wesley Wyndam-Price."

"I wouldn't call him a _friend_ ," Xander muttered.

The girl shot him a narrowed look of immediate dislike, eyes flashing once more, a growl in her tone. "Well _I_ would."

Xander drew back sheepishly.

"If you're not friends with Wesley, then you're not friend with _me_ , and that means you're not welcome here in Smallville." The girl moved closer. "So get whatever you were going to eat at the diner and then get the hell out of my territory. _Fast_."

She stormed passed them, knocking her shoulder roughly into Xander's as she did so, and would've left if the demon who was chasing the Scooby Gang hadn't appeared at that very second and cornered them in the alleyway.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. The Fighting

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to: Preparations and Questions.

3/4

* * *

"Are you _truly_ 'nose open' for me?"

Lois barely managed to lift the book in time to disguise the fact that she hadn't even gotten off of page one, and had merely been spending this half an hour studying the guy. "Hmmm?"

Wesley cleared his throat as he eyed her curiously. "Chloe and you have mentioned that you are 'nose open' for me… I must admit that I am intrigued with that."

Shifting in her chair uneasily, Lois took in a deep breath as she nodded. "I can smell everything better, but two smells stand out the most: Chloe's and yours. Chloe's just smells like family. Your smell on the other hand?" She gulped. "It's probably the best scent I've ever smelt in my whole entire life."

He sat up straighter in his chair. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, you smell a mixture of tea and books and your own body musk," she admitted. "I never realized I liked the smell of tea and books until your own scent amplified it."

He was blushing, honest to god blushing. "I see." Wesley cleared his throat and wrote down in a note pad she hadn't even noticed until now. "So, I smell very good then." He cleared his throat and looked up. "Good to know, good to know."

Realizing he was somewhat embarrassed yet pleased at the same time, Lois merely smiled at him and returned to pretending to read the first page of her book.

* * *

"If you try to kiss me, I'm kneeing you in the nuts," were the girl's first words to the demon.

Buffy didn't have time to wonder at the girl's train of thoughts, instead she charged the demon. Sure, there was that whole "no weapon made can kill it" thingy, but she wasn't about to roll over and let it kill Xander, Willow, Giles, and her. Not without a fight. Plus, she was the Slayer, this was what she'd been born to do. So she did it.

The demon's claws elongated and it swung, slicing Buffy's favorite leather jacket to smithereens. Oh. This was _on_! She looked up from the tatters of her jacket to see the demon with its hands raised, ready to bring its claws slicing down her throat.

Seconds before it could, though, the teenaged girl jumped him, like, literally. Buffy wasn't sure who was more surprised by this, her or the demon. But when the blonde buried her teeth in the demon's neck it quickly got over its shock and slammed them back into the wall, trying to dislodge her. The girl's eyes flashed gold, the flash of her teeth proving there were now fangs.

"Xander - Giles and Willow need to know, _now_!" Buffy yanked off her tattered leather jacket and charged once more, grabbing the demon by its wrists, battling against it from in front while the teenager hung onto his back, her teeth still buried deep in its throat, greenish blood beginning to seep out of the corners of her mouth. Buffy took advantage of the demon's vulnerability and brought her knee up to its stomach over and over again.

The demon let out a shrill yell and fought to free its wrists from her hold.

* * *

"How _exhilarating_!" Wesley exclaimed, unable to keep the utter fascination out of his face or tone.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "It's a list."

"It's a _growing_ list," Wesley corrected her, as if that in itself made a huge difference.

While she'd been hiding her non-studying well, Wesley had soon caught on and ordered her to write down anything odd and related to him which she'd noticed since she'd turned. At first she'd stated the obvious, like the fact that she really liked his scent and stuff, but then it started getting less obvious and more _weird_. She honestly felt like a stalker as she was forced to turn over the page and start writing on the back since she'd run out of space.

Wesley had also found some sort of _list_ in one of the books and was studying it against her answers, looking more and more intrigued as he did. He was definitely seeing this with the eyes of a scholar, and it was incredibly cute, but she wanted him to be a bit more personal with this. It wasn't just some experimentation. This was their lives they were talking about!

"I do _not_ 'orally assault phallic symbols'!" Wesley suddenly exclaimed as he noticed one of her bulletin points… and then went completely red as he read the sentence after it. "And even if I did… why would that _excite_ you?"

She flushed. "I have an oral fixation… as in I like my partner's mouth on me… and you seem to like putting your mouth on things… It's honestly _your_ fault if you really think about it!" She glared at him, because now that she thought about it it really _was_ his fault. "You're a cocktease! Or, uh, the reverse straight version of a cockte— _you know what_? The exact term doesn't matter. Your lips are obscene and when you're around a pen you're absolutely _pornographic_."

He gulped, eyes wide behind his glasses. "I… uh…" Wesley then cleared his throat and glanced down at the list, still scarlet. "Yes… well… I assure you…"

"And then you go around telling everyone so proudly that you were _Head Boy,_ a position you got with, and I quote: 'vigorous effort'!" Lois flung her hands in the air in frustration. "And you do so while acting like you have no idea that by saying that you're totally insinuating something else."

Wesley raised an eyebrow, still blushing, but visibly confused. "I have no clue what you are referring to."

"Oh c'mon Wesley!" She snapped at him. "You don't constantly mention vigorous head to someone with an oral fixation!"

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

Wesley's face suddenly turned puce as understanding hit. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. Opened his mouth. Squeaked. Closed his mouth. Looked down. Picked up the list and held onto it for dear life while he stared at its content almost unseeingly.

Lois' eyes widened in shock, in fear.

Oh dear god, she might've just broken Wesley!

* * *

Xander yelled as he grabbed his arm as he knelt on the ground, the appendage hanging at an odd angle - it looked broken. Willow rushed to his side and stood between him and the demon, but when it charged them Buffy managed to propel herself forwards, knocking into the monster and sending it sailing away from them. "Get him out of here!"

Willow nodded, her eyes wide in fear yet determination as she helped Xander up, leading him away despite his arguing that he needed to stay, to help.

Buffy's glance hurried to where Giles was unconscious on the ground from a blow he'd gotten during the tussle, but she didn't have a second to go check on him because the demon was roaring and coming after her with vengeance. She waited a breath before twirling on her ankle and hitting the demon straight in the chest with a roundhouse kick, sending it sliding back once more. This time, when it slid backwards, she followed, but when she swung out it caught her leg before it could connect. It tightened its grip on her, about to break her bone like it had Xander's arm, when suddenly the teenaged girl was there, a snarl escaping her parted lips as her hands - _claws_ \- pierced deep into it's side.

The demon roared and let go of Buffy before turning towards the other girl.

Stumbling, somehow managing to keep on her feet, Buffy took advantage of the demon's distraction and raced towards the opposite alley wall, jumping and bouncing off of it, using the momentum and the height to flip onto its back. Her legs curled around it's throat and after tightening her muscles, she pulled her body back viciously, unbalancing the demon and causing it to flip backwards and fall on its head.

The only problem with that move was that Buffy hit the ground hard as well, and was disoriented for a second, but in seconds the teen girl was on the demon's back, slamming her clawed hands down into his back over and over again with a roar, her eyes glowing gold. Her hands were moving incredibly fast, coming back with more and more blood which reached higher and higher up her arm.

The demon somehow managed to push her off of it and backhanded her, sending her flying into the alley wall.

* * *

Lois leaned against the wall, giving Wesley some space as he went over the two lists. He'd basically lost his voice after their last little discussion, and Lois didn't know exactly how to tread from hereon out without actually breaking him. He was obviously having some sort of inner battle as he went over the different documents around him, and then would grab a book and look for a certain page, read it, and go back to his studying.

A shiver raced through her body and she rose her bare arm to see the goosebumps there. She waited, waited, waited, and then the ripple she'd felt was visible on her skin. She could feel the beginnings of the itch she'd felt the night before. This was her body telling her that it wanted to shift, not right now, but soon.

Lois peeked towards the clock and frowned, surprised to see just how much time had passed since they'd started this study date. It was almost time to go to the Kawatche Caves. "Wesley?"

"I wasn't doing anything indecent to it!" He squeaked and turned towards her, eyes wide.

She blinked, only now realizing he had a pen in his hand. Despite the fact that it was probably the wrong thing to do, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "It's almost time."

Confusion filtered over his face before his gaze went to the clock and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Concern quickly replaced the confusion as his gaze returned to her. "Do you feel the shift upon you?" When she nodded wordlessly he pushed the seat out and stood. "Right. Let's get you to the caves before the moon's call gets too strong to deny."

Pushing away from the wall, Lois reached for her jacket and yanked it on. When she turned towards him, she was surprised to find Wesley just _staring_ at her. It surprised her so much she nearly tripped on pure air. "What is it?" She looked down at herself to see if there was anything wrong - was she starting to fur-out already?

"N-nothing," Wesley cleared his throat and grabbed his car keys. "Let us be on our way." With that he turned and walked away.

Staring at his back, confused as to what was wrong, Lois frowned for a second before she hurried out after him. She wondered if Chloe felt the moon's call as much as she did. Either way, she knew Chloe would keep a track of time and be at the Kawatche Caves in time. It wasn't like there was anything else that was going on that would be major enough to make her forget.

* * *

The demon stood with its foot down on the teenager's throat, seconds away from breaking her neck.

" _Dissolvo_!" Willow's voice yelled from behind them in time for a ball of light to shoot at the demon, knocking it off of the teenager seconds before it could break her neck. While she was still new at this witch stuff she always managed to surprise and impress Buffy with each and every new spell she learnt and mastered.

The demon hit the wall hard on its side, giving Buffy the first flash of its back. Seeing the mangled flesh and seeping blood she realized just how badly the teenager had actually injured it. There was the beginnings of an actual _hole_ there. Suddenly an idea hit her, and she turned to Willow. "Keep him distracted!"

Willow looked confused yet nodded, trusting Buffy to know what she was doing. " _Dissolvo_!" She yelled, more balls of light emerging from her hand, hitting the demon in its legs, forcing it onto its knees on the ground.

"It's time to break his heart." Buffy shared a glance with the teenager before she raced towards the demon, who had managed to get to her feet. "You need to get over your crush on us, it's pathetic. We'd never go out with anyone who smelt as badly as you."

The demon snarled and attacked her, and while Willow's attacks kept it from being at a hundred per cent it still managed to somehow keep up with Buffy's kicks and punches. Somehow, unbelievably, it not only dodged her attack yet backhanded her hard enough to disorient her. Those few seconds were all it needed to grab her by her neck and lift her in the air, a smirk of pure evil on its face as it readied to break her neck.

A loud cracking sound reverberated through Buffy, and she stared at the creature in its face, seeing its sneer turn to confusion seconds before it let go of her and dropped to its knees on the ground, revealing the teenager behind him. Her whole arm was covered in blood, and in her hand was its beating heart.

The demon turned to face her, confusion and pain in its countenance. It reached for the young blonde, but another one of Willow's bolts of light hit it in its chest and sent it flying away. Still, it cried and got to its hands and knees, slowing clawing its way towards them before it screamed and gripped at its chest.

Confused, Buffy turned to the girl to find that she'd bitten into the heart, tearing it in two as she chewed the heart and swallowed the half in her mouth.

The demon's body spasmed viciously on the ground, the sound emerging from its mouth agonized. It turned its head towards the teenager, almost pleadingly, right before she shoved the rest of its heart into her mouth and chewed.

Buffy made a face at the sight but before she could utter a witty retort the demon spasmed for the last time before it dissolved into nothing into the alley ground. She then grinned and turned to Willow. " _See_? I _told_ you I'd improvise something!"

Willow looked both disgusted and intrigued as she eyed the young girl. "So, uh, you just ate its heart."

The teen licked her fingertips. "I'm trying not to think about why eating the heart was an instinctive reaction, or deal with the fact that it tastes _amazing_."

Willow tilted her head, she looked genuinely ill yet was somehow still able to stay polite. "Thank you for your help."

"It was trespassing in my territory, and I don't take kindly to trespassers," the girl responded easily, her eyes gold once more. "So, Not-Friends-of-Wesley, get your people tended to, and then get out of my town." She turned and began to walk away.

"Bossy little thing, isn't she?" Buffy eyed the girl's back before calling out: "What's your name?"

"Nunya!" the girl called over her shoulder as she walked away, turning the corner and disappearing.

"Well that was _childish_ ," Buffy muttered, yet couldn't help the smirk on her lips.

"Not-Friends-of-Wesley?" Willow asked in confusion.

Buffy opened her mouth to explain.

Giles groaned, hand on his head as he finally came-too. "What did I miss?"

Buffy and Willow shared looks before they grinned.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to: Preparations and Questions.

4/4

* * *

The moon was up.

Chloe was late.

She hadn't made it on time.

Wesley paced back and forth, back and forth, outside of the entrance/exit to the Kawatche Caves, which was already blocked off. They'd waited for as long as they could but the shift had started and he'd had to lock Lois inside for both of their safety. Even now he could hear her moving back and forth, back and forth, growing, howling, running claws against rock. She wasn't happy, in fact she seemed to be growing more and more frustrated as the minutes passed.

He'd never felt this torn before. Chloe was turned and was loose, he wanted to hunt her down and figure a way of getting her back here, but another told him that she'd remained somewhat in control of herself last night. Maybe she—. But maybe she wouldn't. Maybe tonight was the night the animal took control. It was his duty to search for her and contain her until the effects of the full moon ended… and yet he couldn't leave Lois. Not here. Not by herself. Not in this state.

Beginning to pace, Wesley glanced around, desperate, hoping to see Chloe racing towards him, somehow still human, but she was nowhere to be seen.

With a groan he turned and leaned his back against the boulder… in time for it to shake behind him. Eyes widening, Wesley turned towards the boulder blocking the exit and placed his hands on it, waiting, waiting, waiting, and then he stepped back when the boulder swayed under his hands. Lois was working on the boulder from the other side, and from what he could see she might very well get out.

He took a step back, and another.

The boulder began to roll on its side, slowly, slowly, until it rolled away on its on, revealing the dark inside of the Kawatche Caves… and glowing eyes. Lois emerged from the caves, fully shifted, looking mostly human except for the claws, the fangs, and the glowing eyes. Those eyes were on him, only on him, and she moved towards him silently, deadly, determined.

A part of him told him to run, but another reminded him that there was no way he'd be able to beat her to the car. And even if he did she would just attack someone else and possibly kill them. He couldn't let that happen, she'd never forgive herself if she killed someone innocent.

That was why he stayed his ground and took in a deep breath. "L-Lois, you n-need to go back inside the c-cave."

She didn't acknowledge his words, instead continued stalking towards him.

"I-I must p-put my foot down," he informed her as she drew nearer. "T-this sort of behavior w-will not do!"

Lois growled.

He froze, eyes wide, and then forced himself to relax as much as he could. "I insist that you t-turn around and go back into the c-cave."

Lois reached him, circling much like any predator would, coming closer and closer with each circle. She sniffed the air, eyes glowing brighter as her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs.

Wesley stumbled backwards and tripped on something. He didn't know what. All he knew was one second he was backing away, and the next he was flailing madly with a squeak, and the next he was on his butt on the ground. He looked up at Lois to see she seemed amused by this, of course she would.

Something wild flashed in her eyes though, and she stalked towards him.

His heart raced. "L-Lois? Lois it's me, it's W-Wesley."

She didn't seem to hear him as she came forwards, her claws extending.

His eyes widened. "L-Lois—!" He closed his eyes as she pounced on him, the weight of her body forcing him down and pinning him to the ground. Wesley kept his eyes closed tightly, but when the killing blow didn't arrive he peeked open his eyes to find Lois watching him with confusion, her head tilted.

Lois moved closer and brought her nose to his racing pulse. She took in a deep breath and let out a _purr_ before rubbing her nose against his pulse.

Wesley's heart raced, and for the first time it wasn't with fear. "L-Lois?"

The brunette stretched out happily, lying down on top of him as if he was a mat, and continued to rub her nose and cheek against him. It took him a couple of seconds to realize she was scent marking him. It was fascinating and embarrassing and, well, he might like it.

Clearing his throat, Wesley eased his hands free and hesitated a second before rubbing Lois' arms. When that brought another purr from her, he chuckled and peered up at the starry sky above him. "Lois… I think we might be mates."

"No shit, Sherlock," an amused voice declared behind him.

Wesley and Lois both looked up to see Chloe, still in human form but eyes glowing golden, standing there, arms folded over her chest, looking very much amused with them. Something seemed odd about Chloe, but he couldn't quite make it out in the night…. "Chloe!" Wesley blinked in shock. "You're still in your human form!"

"Yeah. I can feel the itch to change, but it isn't a _need_ , not yet at least." Chloe rubbed her goosebump-covered arms. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"No." Wesley rubbed Lois' hair as she got more comfortable on top of him. "Not at all."

"So…" Chloe eyed them. "You two seemed to have had an interesting evening."

"It was most eventful!" Wesley assured her. "How was your meeting with Clark?"

Chloe opened her mouth, closed it, and then shrugged. "Nothing happened that was more important than whatever happened here between you two." She sat down, legs crossed, still heavily covered by the shadows. "I was worried I'd have to resort to something like locking you two up until you got your heads out of your asses."

Wesley stopped trying to figure out what was off about her, and instead nodded. "This is… unexpected."

"But is it unwanted?" Chloe asked softly.

Wesley's gaze went to Lois' face as she concentrated on playing with the button of his shirt. He tried to keep his face serious, but couldn't stop the beginnings of a smile on his face. "I could get used to it."

Chloe must've noticed something in his tone, because she chuckled. "Good."

* * *

Wesley was her mate.

What exactly did that _mean_?

Lois spent the whole next morning wondering this as she, Chloe and Wesley stayed in and spent the day in the living room, talking about the night before. Chloe had had an eventful evening as well - she hadn't phased into her wolf until two hours before dawn. She'd spent the time in her human form, able to control herself, and Lois was jealous of that, but she was also embarrassed because apparently she'd spent most of the night using Wesley like a mattress. Chloe and Wesley both believed it had been Lois' way of engraining her scent into Wesley and "scent marking" him. Basically, it was her version of peeing on him as a way of saying "MINE"!

"I didn't _stand you up_ ," Chloe was saying into the phone, eyebrow raised. "If anyone stood anyone up, you apparently stood _Lana_ up. What's up with that? I thought you were all stoked for your first date?" She made a face, looking completely confused. "Huh?"

Lois hadn't realized she had enhanced-hearing until she suddenly heard Clark's voice on the other end of the line.

" _I SAID: I don't think dating her is a good idea_ ," Clark informed Chloe coolly, almost in disinterest. " _She and I wouldn't really mesh well as a couple_. _It would've been a huge mistake, so I stopped it before things could get out of hand._ "

Chloe looked dumbfounded. "Again: _huh_?"

" _Don't stand me up again like you did last night and this morning at school_ ," Clark changed the subject drastically. " _I really need to talk to you_. _I waited and waited on you, like some sort of idiot, both last night and this morning._ "

Chloe shook her head, as if unable to understand what was going on and yet deciding to just go with it. "Sorry, okay? Stuff came up _._ "

" _Make it up to me_ ," Clark answered. It almost sounded like an order, which was soooo unlike Clark it even made _Lois_ waiver.

Chloe blinked, pulled the phone from her ear, and just _looked_ at it, almost as if wondering if maybe the phone was to blame for the weird conversation. She slowly (warily) brought it back to her ear and breathed out: "You're being oddly unreasonable. I never stand you up, **you** on the other hand have left me hanging more than once with no explanation - sometimes you don't even say **goodbye**. So don't be a hypocrite the **one** time I don't meet your schedule _."_

There was a pause.

Lois leaned in closer.

Clark let out a grumble. " _Things are different now_."

Chloe's eyebrow raised. "How so?"

" _They just are,"_ Clark informed her. " _I'm done talking to you on the phone._ " He then promptly hung up.

Chloe looked at it in utter shock. "What the _hell_ —?"

There was a loud knock on the door.

Wesley, who'd been in the kitchen during this time, called out: "I'll get it!" They could hear him going to the door, and then it opened, and then: "Oh, Clark, hello!" A breath. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Chloe turned to look at Lois, eyes wide in shock as she mouthed: _What the hell is going on_?

Lois shrugged, because while she didn't know Clark as well as Chloe did, this was _seriously_ out of character behavior for him.

And then Clark Kent actually walked into the living room, and he looked… different. Lois couldn't figure out what it was, but he looked… not like Clark. Well, he did look like Clark - but like a Clark from an alternate reality in which Smallville was Edge City. He had on a _leather jacket_ for crying out loud! And he was smirking! She hadn't realized Clark Kent could _smirk_!

"Nice pjs," Clark snickered as he eyed Chloe in her faded star-covered pajamas.

The blonde didn't even notice the dig, her mouth wide open as she stared at him. "Are you on drugs?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, and then she shot up to her feet and grabbed Clark's hand. "Lois? Clark and I going to go talk in my room for a while." And then she was dragging Clark up the stairs with her…

…A _smirking_ Clark who reached out and rubbed the hem of her pajama shirt between his thumb and forefinger.

Lois watched them go until they disappeared from sight. She then turned to Wesley, who was staring up at the staircase as well.

He then frowned and turned towards Lois. "Is it me, or is there something different about that boy today?" He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should tell her to keep the bedroom door open." He glanced back up the stairways. "Just because her lure mostly works on women does not mean that—."

Lois quickly interrupted. "She said her lure didn't work on Clark, remember?"

"Maybe he just needed more exposure to it." Wesley frowned. "Either way… he's a teenaged boy with teenaged hormones."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at him. "Are you trying to defend her honor?"

"Heavens no, she would lecture me endlessly on feminism and how women can take care of themselves - which I know very well. The greatest warrior in the fight for the Light is a _woman_ , the Slayer." He sighed. "That does not mean that I do not _worry_ , though. She is very independent, and while that can be seen as a good thing she runs the risk of being too self-reliant and closing herself off from others if you allow it." He looked uncomfortable. "Gabriel is a good man, but he doesn't know the half of what is truly going on in her life… so it is up to us to keep an eye on her, Alpha or not."

Lois felt herself falling in love with her mate. She smiled and patted the couch next to her.

Wesley cleared his throat and gingerly took the seat. "Lois." He took in a deep breath. "I hope you don't think me too forward, and please do not believe that I am forcing the issue, but, uh…" he cleared his throat once more. "I do not _dislike_ the idea of being your mate." He pulled off his glasses and began to clean the lens nervously. "Please do not think that I will expect anything of you, mate or not there is free will, and if you do not wish to further this from the platonic stage we are in I completely understand." He put his glasses back on. "But I wish for you to know that I am n-not averse to the thought of this becoming r-romantic in nature. In fact—."

He'd probably had a very lovely speech planned, but Lois could hear the rest later. In seconds she'd straddled a squeaking Wesley's hips and was kissing him. She could feel his arms flailing for a couple of seconds before easing their way to her waist, holding her steady as he reciprocated the kiss. He definitely wasn't a Casanova, but his timid kiss did something for her that none of her many other conquests had.

Her inner wolf howled happily, and before she could stop herself, before she even knew what she was doing, Lois had torn her lips from Wesley's, head tilted back, lips parted, and howled. The sound shocked her into freezing as she stared at him in embarrassment.

Her enhanced hearing caught Clark's confused: _"What was that?"_ As well as Chloe's shaky: _"Don't mind them, they're kinky_."

Lois laughed at that and shook her head as her hazel gaze met Wesley's own wide one. "Non-platonic would work for me too."

Wesley just _stared_ up at her before he smiled. He looked utterly embarrassed yet pleased at the same time. "I've never had someone howl for me before."

"I've never howled for someone before," she assured him softly.

He took in a deep breath and reached up, cupping the side of her face before easing her back towards him. This time _he_ kissed _her_ , and Lois felt a purr rumble in her throat as she melted against him, kissing him was a lot that they didn't understand… it'd be touch and go for a while considering this was the first werewolf/human relationship for either of them -and the whole mates things still left them with lots of questions- but as Lois kissed Wesley and felt the utter contentment of the beast within, somehow she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

 **The End. Hope you enjoyed the trilogy.**


End file.
